


Love Story

by Ellienerd14



Series: In Every Lifetime [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crush, Dorks in Love, M/M, Pining, Santana and Quinn are great, The Reichenbach Fall, mutual dorking, sorry for the cheesy title, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Kurt has been crushing on the cute nerd on his bus for months. Five minutes, one ship and two annoying friends leads him to talk to him and it only made him more smitten.





	1. Chapter 1

 

There was a sharp pain as a girls hand hit the back off his head. Kurt turned from the nerdy boy curled around a fat book to his friends.

"What the hell Quinn?"

"I didn't think you'd notice. Your eyes were practically glued to the hobbit."

Kurt frowned. "I thought we agreed not to call him the hobbit."

Quinn sighed. "You also agreed not to stare at the hobbit. And we would know his name if you didn't wimp out on saying hi."

Santana unhooked a headphone and joined in. "It's kinda sad Porcelain."

"Porcelain?"

Santana shrugged. "Seemed fitting for your China-ery complexion." 

Quinn hit him. (Seriously, what was with her today?) "Stop changing the subject." 

"Do you always have to do this?" 

Quinn crossed her arms and stared him down. "Kurt, this is an intervention." 

"I don't need an intervention." 

Santana snorted. "Please." 

"Kurt you've been staring at the hobbit all year. You're in love with him and you're never even had a single conversation." 

"I'm just nervous - I really like this guy okay." 

Quinn broke her HBIC glare and smiled, "this is for your own good then." 

As if they planned it, Santana dropped a book in his hands. 

"Go give the hobbit his book." 

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What did you two do?" 

"It fell out his bag."

"And into our hands." Santana added mischievously. 

"You can't say you have nothing to say to him. You both a have a borderline obsessive love of Sherlock Holmes." Quinn pushed his arm and gestured towards the raven haired boy reading. "For your own good." 

Kurt frowned, flipping over the book. _'A study in scarlet' -_ one of the best Sherlock Homes books. (His Mum was a fan of all things British.) He opened the cover, in neat, cursive writing was a name. 

_**If found return to** _ **_Blaine Anderson_ **

Kurt smiled at the name alone.  

Blaine. A pretty name. It suited him.   

Santana and Quinn fist bumped as he stood up. 

* * *

Blaine always sat at the front at the bus, mostly so he could get off as quickly as possible. He seemed to hate everything to do with school as much as Kurt did. 

Depp breath. Just a boy. Just a book. Nothing to be worried about. "Hey." 

"Umm... hi?" Blaine looked surprised to see someone talk to him. 

"Your name is Blaine right?" Kurt asked. (So much for charming.) 

"Yeah." Blaine frowned, "how did you know?" 

Now he thought Kurt was a break. "You wrote in your book. 'If found return to Blaine Anderson'." Yeah, quote his scribble, not weird at all. (God he hated the girls.) 

"Oh."

"I figured you might want it back." Kurt dropped the book on the empty seat next to Blaine. 

"Thank you. It's my favourite actually." Kurt grinned, his boy had good taste. 

Blaine picked up the book, smoothing out the cover and tucking it into his bag. He smiled at Kurt. (A smile that could kill. Santana and Quinn who were no doubt watching them could probably see his blush. Who knew what kind of lewd comments Santana would make tomorrow?)

 "Honestly, thank you. Most people would have thrown it in the bin." Kurt frowned. He didn't realize how bad Blaine had it. Kurt hid his geekiness but Blaine was different. 

"Most people are jerks." Kurt replied, thinking back to the amount of locker slams he had witnessed. "But not me."

Blaine smiled at him. (Again.) "Not you." 

"Oh yeah, names. I'm Kurt." 

Blaine laughed. "Definitively not you." 

"I've actually read it already. It's kinda nerdy but I'm a huge Sherlock Holmes fan."

Blaine beamed. "You like _'A Study In Scarlet'_?" 

"It's so good, but I thought John and Sherlock would flirt more." Kurt took a seat next to Blaine as the bus leched. 

"Team Johnlock?" Blaine asked. (He didn't look disgusted at the thought. Kurt had found his soulmate.) 

"Yeah. Can't wait for season two." 

"I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high functioning sociopath. Do your research." Blaine quoted. "Sorry, I'm a dork." 

"Join the club." 

"If your in it." Blaine replied quickly. He blushed, like really blushed. He practically matched his bow tie. 

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Kurt asked. (He was going to kill Santana, her bluntness was rubbing off on him and now Blaine was going to hate him.) 

Blaine ducked his head in an attempt to hide his blush. "I'm sorry."

Blaine should never look that sad again. "Hey." 

Kurt pulled onto Blaine's arm. Blaine looked up at him with pretty, hazel eyes. "Hey. Don't - don't apologise, okay. I, um, I liked it." 

Kurt was so awkward. He should rejoin he girls and never go near a cute boy again. 

Only Blaine smiled again. "Oh." His cheeks were still flushed red and he was looking up at Kurt though his thick black eyelashes. 

Kurt kept rambling. (Oh god he couldn't shut up just this once could he? 

"Umm, actually, I really like you. For a while now. And my friends actually um took your book so I'd have an excuse to talk to you." Kurt bit his lip, his cheeks were burning. 

"Oh." Blaine repeated. 

"So, umm, you flirting with me is a dream come true. I know I'm awkward and this is awkward but truth is I have a hopeless crush on you and... oh god this is so embarrassing." Kurt shut up (finally) and covered his face in his hands. (Last time he ever let Quinn and Santana interfere in his love life. Or steal.) 

Blaine smiled the brightest that Kurt ever seen in his life. "Well, we should keep talking then." 

Kurt smiled. "Really? Even if I'm a hot mess and a total dork?" 

Blaine laughed. "We can be dorks together." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 'The Reichenbach Fall'!

 

"It's finally here." Blaine said, practically shaking with excitement.

Kurt nudged him. "This is why Santana says your dorkiness is corrupting me."

"Oh like you weren't a nerd before you met me?"

Kurt shook his head, "nope, it's all on you Blaine."

"Keep telling yourself that." Blaine grinned.

"You're lucky you're cute." Kurt replied. At first comments like this had made both Blaine and Kurt blush but after a couple of months Blaine was used to their flirty friendship.

The only problem was Blaine wasn't sure what they were. He knew Kurt had a crush on him - that he had liked him before he actually gathered up the courage to talk to him. But know the girls seemed to refer to the crush in past tense. Blaine didn't want the past tense. He liked Kurt but it was hard to find the right words to tell him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kurt looked away from the tv. "Go ahead."

Blaine hesitated, he could imagine himself saying it, asking Kurt if he still liked him. And then he imagined Kurt's reaction. "Nothing."

"Is it really nothing?"

"Don't worry about it." Blaine shot Kurt his fake smile, the one he used with his parents asked about school.

Kurt seemed convinced, "good. You know how much I care about you."

"Of course I do. More tha-"

"It's starting!" Kurt said interrupting what Blaine feared was going to be a stupid confession. "Sorry."

"We can talk later. But for now - Sherlock."

* * *

Blaine was crying. Actually full on crying. The writers was evil.

_"Goodbye John."_

Kurt took his hand, squeezing tightly as Sherlock let himself fall.

* * *

"He... it... I." Blaine buried his head into a pillow and groaned. "I feel emotional." 

Kurt nodded. "I know B."

"Did you cry too?"

"Maybe." Kurt sighed. "Three times. But, the scene just gets me, you know?" 

"And before he jumped like-" 

Kurt nodded his head vigorously. "I get you, B. I swear for a second he was going to confess his love for John." 

"And the way he reached for him. It said a lot." Blaine added. This wasn't the first conversation that they'd had about Johnlock and he doubted it be the last. Kurt got his love for their love in a way no one else did. 

"And in the last scene, in the graveyard, Sherlock was crying. _Crying!_ " Kurt exclaimed, almost knocking over Blaine as he jumped up. "They're so in love. Why can't they just say it?" 

"Because Sherlock has never been in love before. And John isn't just his best friend, John his support system. He needs John like he's never needed anyone else before and that's why he can't say it." Blaine let out a shaky breath. While what he said certainly applied to the British couple, it also was very real to him. 

Kurt seemed to have picked up on that too. He sat back down next to Blaine, squished close enough that their arms brushed together. "You seem to know a lot about that." 

"Sherlock may be a genius but he's also been alone for so long - too long - he's afraid to go back into that dark place. Afraid enough that he's willing to die for John. That's love." 

Kurt tilted his head to look at Blaine. "Are you afraid?"

"Of losing the most important person in my life? Of losing someone who made love stories mean something? Of losing anyone at all?" Blaine paused for breath. "Who won't be?" 

"I love you." 

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was looking at him with bright, expressive eyes. 

"Kurt-" 

"You're my world. And I liked you for ages, felt this pull towards a cute little bookworm who happened to share a bus with me. And I never understood why until we started talking. Really talking. I think your my soulmate and I love you." 

Blaine had never kissed a person before but he closed his eyes and leaned in just the same. 

He pulled away, so their heads touched and touched his tingling lips. "I love you too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Johnlock, I wrote an one shot called 'Illogical' you should check out. #shoutout

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love these nerds? Me too.   
> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
